Yurina
Może nie mam znaczka, nie zachowuję się jak typowa klacz, która ubóstwia zakupy, słucham innego rodzaju muzyki, oglądam anime. Ale...nie chce się zmieniać, chcę zostać sobą i sobą pozostanę. Może dlatego czuję się wyjątkowa, że jestem po prostu sobą? Chociażby mój charakter wypadałoby jednak zmienić... - zdanie powtarzane przez nią w jej myślach codziennie. Yurina (właść. Yurina Victoria Veronica BronkaCzasem jestem tak przezywana...przez nazwisko ._. Planet) '- klacz. Poprawna ponysona użytkowniczki Nataniella. Klacz, która zakończyła nauka w Szkole Podstawowej w Ponyville. Nieoryginalna klacz, szukającego swojego przeznaczenia. Lubi psy, gryzonie i koty. Ma dziwne sny. Ma siostrę bliźniaczkę Sierrę (która nie istnieje) i starszego brata. Stara się przypodobać koleżanką ze swojej klasy. Nazywana YuriWiem co to znaczy, nie musicie mi mówić., BronkaPo "trzecim" imieniu ._. oraz Niemowa (tego ostatniego najbardziej nienawidzi). Często lata do Cloudstale. Fanka paringu PruCan z anime ,,Hetalia". 'Powstanie Ogólne powstanie Pierwsza kucykowa wersja Natanielli powstała po trafieniu na takie miejsce jak wikia. Autorka bawiła się w creatorem i stworzyła wysoką w tym chudą klacz rasy pegaz o morskiej sierści, błękitnych oczach z desingiem Applejack, grzywie Rainbow Dash o dwóch kolorach - czerwonym i fioletowym. Jej znaczkiem była czarna nuta skrzyżowana z długopisem. W ten sposób powstała Opacity. Jednak po kilku miesiącach zauważyła, że jej klacz nie jest zbyt oryginalna, a także nie odzwierciedla jej jak i wygląd, poza tym wygląd klaczy skojarzył się jej z Rainbow DashAle trzeba wspomnieć, że ja nie lubię tej klaczy., a nawet z recolorem Rainbow Dash. Nata postanowiła więc, wymyślić coś bardziej oryginalnego. Rysując na kartce stworzyła fioletową pegazicę z początku o niebieskich oczach z desingiem Pinkie Pie oraz znaczku, a mianowicie granatowym kluczu wiolinowym. Grzywa i ogon przypominały trochę grzywę Ditzy Doo i były brązowe. Ten wygląd oraz znaczek bardzo odzwierciedlał autorkę, więc postanowiła że tak będzie wyglądać jej nowa ponyfikacja. Nazywała ją od skrótu swojego imienia czyli - Vicky. Jednak przez kilka miesięcy wygląd ponyfikacji bardzo się zmienił - dodała srebrne okrągłe kolczyki, zmieniła również kolor oczów zmieniła na morskiKolor oczów mi się zmienił z niebieskiego na morski...to prawda., a grzywa stała się dłuższa oraz bardziej postrzępioną. Jednak ta ponyfikacja przestała ją odzwierciedlaćZwłaszcza wątek z alter-ego i ze znaczkiem., więc znów postanowiła stworzyć nową. Pomysł na trzecią ponyfikacje przyszedł gdy Nataniella "poznała" kryształowe kucyki. Była zafascynowana ich historią, a także ich wyglądem, że postanowiła, że jej nową ponyfikacją będzie kryształowy kucyk. Następnie wymyśliła nowy wygląd. Była to klacz o niebieskiej sierści oraz o brązowej średniej długości grzywie, także o morskich oczach oraz desingu Pinkie PieNie desingu typowego dla kryształowych kucyków.. Jej zaś znaczkiem był szary ołówek, który zostawiał ślad. Nazwała ją Naito. Ta klacz była ponysoną przez 2-3 miesiące, a potem stała się zwykłem OC. Następnie powstała Fineness - błękitna pegazica nie posiadają znaczka. Do jej stworzenia Nataniella wykorzystała wygląd Vicky oraz Naito. Wyjątkiem był wiek Fine, ponieważ była starsza od autorki, a także oczy, które były podobne desingiem do RarityJedynie ten desing mi pasował.. Jednak po kilku miesiącach przestał jej się podobać wygląd Fine, a także zaczęła uważać, że ją całkowicie nie odzwierciedla. Yurina powstała gdy Nataniella bawiła się creatorem, ponieważ nudziło jej się. Stworzyła białą pegazicę o niezbyt długiej grzywie i ogonie w kolorach brązu i czerniW rzeczywistości mam tylko włosy koloru czarnego, ale zawsze wyobrażałam się, a nawet planuję zrobić sobie czarne pasemka.. Jej oczy były koloru morskiego oraz podobne do oczów Fluttershy. Autorka zauważyła, że nawet ta klacz jest do niej podobna, więc postanowiła, że będzie tak wyglądać nowa ponyfikacja, której nie zmieni. W ten sposób powstała Yuri, a właściwie Yurina. Imię Użytkowniczka Natanielle chciała również aby imię jej nowej ponyfikacji było oryginalne. Wtedy wpadło jej do głowy imię...Yuri. Nataniella wiedziała co oznacza Yuri więc uznała, że nazwanie tak klaczy zrazi od razu czytelników. Postanowiła trochę zmodyfikować imię i tak powstało imię Yurina. 'Przezwiska' Ulubione *Yuri *Yurika *Vicky *Yur *Bronka (ale kiedyś tego nie lubiła) *Zombie *Bronek Znienawidzone *Bronisław *Bronisława *Dziwaczka *Yuriś (pozwala tak nazywać siebie tylko przez niektórych) *Niemowa (tego najbardziej nienawidzi) 'Wygląd' Dawniej Dawniej Yuri była niską i niezbyt szczupłą klaczą. Była bardziej pulchniejsza niż w dzisiejszych czasach. Miała długą brązową grzywę zwykle związaną gumką bądź jakąś kokardą (ale to tylko w pierwszej klasie). Zwykle również ubierała się w jasne kolory m.in.: różowego, a także ubierała spódnicę. Wszystko zmieniło się po trzeciej klasie. Grzywa Yurina ma średniej długości, poczochraną grzywę. Jest w kolorach brązu i czerni. Zawsze grzywa jest rozpuszczona, a wiąże ją tylko na zajęcia z wychowania fizycznego. Lubi długość swojej grzywy choć czasem chciałaby mieć jeszcze krótszą. Czarnych pasemek nie ma od urodzenia, zrobiła sobie pasemka sama przez przypadek bawiąc się farbą do włosów aby stać się oryginalną. Znakiem również rozpoznawczym są kosmyki włosów, a mianowicie te po boku. Czasem widnieją dwa, a czasem jeden (ale to tylko w wersji chibi). Obecnie Yuri ma krótką brązową - czarną grzywę, jej grzywka zaś jest krótsza i niekiedy opada jej trochę na lewe oko. Ogon Yur ma krótki, poczochrany tak samo jak grzywa ogon. Tak samo jak jej grzywa jest w kolorach brązu i czerni. Biała klacz nie czeszę, ale różnie to z nią bywa, ale zwykle jest potargana tak samo jak grzywa, ponieważ tylko trochę ją przeczesze. Ogon obecnie jest taki sam jak kiedyś. Sierść Posiada nieoryginalną ;-; białą sierść. Często ma jednak zamiast białej, czarną, ponieważ Yurina chodzi po samym błocie lub coś w tym rodzaju. Podoba się jej ten kolor sierść, ale wolałaby być bardziej oryginalna i mieć ciemno niebieską sierść. Oczy Ma oczy z desingiem Fluttershy koloru morskiego. Ma długie rzęsy, które są obiektem zazdrości jednej z koleżanek z klasy. Sama Yurina uważa, że jej oczy są takie zwyczajne i nieoryginalne, ponieważ są podobne do oczów innych klaczy choć jest z nich też trochę zadowolona, ponieważ jej oczy są takie same jak u żółtej pegazicy, którą podziwia. Sylwetka Nie jest zbyt grubą ani za chudą klaczą. Można powiedzieć, że jest w sam raz. Kiedyś była pulchniejsza, ale z wiekiem schudła. Uważa jednak, że jest gruba i brzydka, ale i tak nie chce się odchudzać, ponieważ jest na to za leniwa nie ma czasu. Skrzydła Jej skrzydła są typowe jak dla każdego pegaza w jej wieku. Yur jednak sądzi, że jej skrzydła są mniejsze, a tak wcale nie jest. Często są jak jej grzywa czyli potargane i czasem wylatują jej piórka. Kryształowa Jako kryształowa klacz jej sierść zaczyna błyszczeć. Jej grzywa się zmienia, nie jest potargana i występuje na niej złota opaska z fioletowym diamentem. Z ogonem jest tak samo. Jej oczy mają desing typowy dla kryształowych kucyków. Męska wersja Męska wersja posiada krótszą grzywę niż Yurina. Ogon pozostaje taki sam. Jest wyższy i trochę lepiej zbudowany od Yuriny. Oczy ma takie same tylko nie posiadają rzęs. Nie nosi jednak kolczyków tylko srebrną bransoletkę z sercem. Equestria Girls W tej wersji Yur jest zwykłą dziewczyną. Posiada biały kolor skóry oraz takie same oczy z desingiem Fluttershy. Nosi błękitną bluzkę, białą bluzę oraz dżinsy. Jej trampki są koloru fioletowego. Jej włosy mają ten sam kolor co ponyfikacja. Czasem zakłada jakieś kolczyki. Wersja 2 W tej wersji Yuri ma kremową skórę. Ma szarą bluzkę oraz bluzę koloru białego, dżinsy są brązowe, a trampki czarne. Jej grzywa oraz oczy pozostają takie same. Również czasem zakłada jakieś kolczyki. Dodatki Yur zwykle nie nosi dodatków. Czasem założy jakieś kolczyki w kształcie serduszek, czapkę z daszkiem, okulary przeciwsłoneczne czy naszyjnik, ale to tylko czasami. Jej jedynym dodatkiem są srebrne kolczyki w kształcie serduszek. Jeśli chodzi zaś o gumkę do grzywy to zakłada ją tylko na wf. W wakacje również nosi swoje dwie ulubione branzoletki. Ubiór Ubiorem Yur jest głównie niebieski mundurek, który zakłada do szkoły. Po szkole najczęściej chodzi w za małych bluzkach swojego brata bądź w ogóle nie zakłada ubrań. Jej elementem ubioru jest również czarna skórzana kurtka bądź jakaś bluza. W wakacje jednak jest zmuszona do noszenia sukienek i spódnic przez swoją mamęNa szczęście, że niektóre z tych spódnic i sukienek, mają szare bądź ciemniejsze kolory. Znaczek (którego nie ma) Yuri należy do kucyków, które nie otrzymały jeszcze znaczków. Z tego powodu większość ogierów z jej byłej klasy dokuczali jej, ale jednak czasem klacz potrafiła im odpyskować, ale raczej to rzadko. Uważa, że jak zdobędzie znaczek będzie to na pewno coś związanego z muzyką bądź z jej innym zainteresowaniem, ale jak na razie nie jest tego pewna. 'Życiorys' Narodziny i nadanie imienia Historia Yuriny rozpoczęła się gdy ta przyszła na świat w Ponyville jako drugie dziecko Peter i Lily oraz jako młodsza siostra ogiera Heart'a Strong'a. Jej narodziny przeszły bez jakikolwiek komplikacji oprócz tego, że na powitanie bardzo głośno krzyczała, że było ją słychać na cały szpital. Stała się również obiektem zainteresowania ze strony swojego jednorocznego brata, który cały czas zaglądał jej do kołyski. Przyszło również wybranie imienia dla młodej klaczy. Jej mama nie mogła się zdecydować czy wybrać Victoria czy Veronica. Jednak jedna z babć wpadła na pomysł aby nazwać malutką klacz Yurinę, a te imiona nadać jej na resztę imion. Wszyscy się z tym zgodzili. Potem jej ojciec wymyślił aby nadać Yurinie kilka imion, a mianowicie nazwać ją tak Yurina Victoria Veronica Bronka. Każdy był za. Tak więc małą klacz nazwaną Yurina. Źrębiece lata Przed przedszkolem Mała Yur nie chodziła do żłobka. Czas spędzała w domu z mamą i czasem z bratem, który już chodził do przedszkola. Lubiła też bawić się lalkami, pluszakami oraz oglądać różne seriale dla dzieci, ale najbardziej My Little Human. Również klaczka wychodziła na dwór aby pobawić się ze swoją przyjaciółką Kaśką. Wszystko miało zmienić pójście do przedszkola. Przedszkole i pierwsza przyjaźń Klacz poszła do przedszkola w wieku 4 lat. Trudno jej było opuścić dom oraz mamę. Z początku ciągle płakała, ale się przyzwyczaiła do sytuacji. Nie miała jednak się z nikim bawić. Wszystko się zmieniło gdy pewnego dnia pani przedszkolanka przyprowadziła do niej inną klacz. Miała długie brązowe włosy związane gumką, nosiła również okulary i aparat na zęby. Klacz nazywała się Julie. Razem się bawiły, a potem zaprzyjaźniły. Potem Yur wraz z Julie poznały innych kolegów i z nimi też się bawiły. Przyjaźń Yuri wraz z Julie trwała przez całe przedszkole. Zakończyła się gdy Julie przeprowadziła się wraz z rodziną do Canterlotu pod koniec przedszkola. Yuri bardzo to przeżyła, ale nigdy o niej nie zapomniała. Pierwszy dzień w szkole Mała Yur wiedziała dokąd prowadzi ją mama...do szkoły. Bała się, że tam się nie odnajdzie. Również okazało się, że kilka jej koleżanek z przedszkola będzie chodzić do tej szkoły jednak będą w różnych klasach. Mama zaprowadziła Yur do klasy gdzie zauważyli inne małe kucyki. Klaczka zajęła miejsce obok małego ogiera o blond grzywie. Znalazła też jego brata bliźniaka. Od razu ich rozpoznała. To Ci bracia bliźniacy grali w piłkę, a Yur ich podglądała za drzewaBez skojarzeń proszę.. Zabrzmiał dzwonek, a wszyscy rodzice wyszli. Nauczycielka przedstawiła się, a następnie kazała otworzyć podręczniki. Ogier szepnął do Yuri przedstawiając się Speed Ball, a ona jemu. Na przerwie Yuri chciała się zapoznać z jakimiś klaczami jednak one nie chciały z nią rozmawiać głównie z powodu tego bo nie była z nimi w przedszkolu lub w zerówce. Yur z tego powodu była bardzo smutna jednak zabawę zaproponowała jej jakaś niska klacz o imieniu Alexandra. Biała klacz zaczęła się z nią bawić. Po lekcjach czekała na nią mama, a na bliźniaków też ich mama. Razem wracali. Dwie mamy ze sobą rozmawiały, a małe kucyki bawiły się w berka. Yur uważa, że pierwszy dzień w szkole było bardzo udany. Klasa 1-3 Cała pierwsza klasa zleciała jej raczej dobrze, oprócz tego, że większość klaczy z jej klasy nie chciało się z nią zadawać. Jedynie Alexandra oraz Marica, która chodziła z nią do przedszkola, ale ona jednak wolała spędzać czas ze Sweet Flower oraz z Pati. Najczęściej jednak spędzała czas w towarzystwie bliźniaków. Po kilku miesiącach zaczęła zadawać się z klaczką Natalie, której często pokazywała swoje figurki LPS, a ona swoje. Jednak klaczce brakowało większego towarzystwa innych klaczy, ale miała jednak nadzieję, że w drugiej klasie to się zmieni. W drugiej klasie, cała klasa Yuri musiała zmienić piętro gdzie się uczyła się dotychczas na piętro gdzie jest również zerówka oraz stołówka szkolna. Wszyscy jednak szybko się zaaklimatyzowali na nowym piętrze. Yur wciąż spędzała czas z bliźniakami, ale udało jej zakolegować z jednorożką Doris, jednorożcem Victorią oraz z ziemską klaczą Pauline. Z innymi klaczami też jej udało się zakolegować. Ten rok minął szybko tak samo jak klasa 1. W klasie trzeciej klasa Yuriny mogła wrócić na piętro gdzie uczyła się w klasie pierwszej. Jednak to nie wszystko, pojawiła się nowa klacz imieniem Agne, która była jednorożcem. Niestety większość kucyków jej nie lubiło, ponieważ jakby to określić "zabrała im talenty" np.gdy Pauline w klasach 1-2 zajmowała na Konkursach Recytatorskich pierwsze miejsce, tak zaczęła zajmować drugie, a jednorożka pierwsze. Poza tym, była również bardzo inteligentna i zawsze na sprawdzianach otrzymywała najlepsze wyniki. Yur jednak ją akceptowała i ją lubiła, a jeśli chodzi o Agne zaprzyjaźniła się z kilkoma klaczami z jej nowej klasy, które nie zazdrościły jej talentów. W nowym semestrze pojawił się też nowy rudowłosy ogier imieniem Different Stone, był dość nieśmiały, ale szybko zaskrabił sobie sympatie wszystkich dziewczyn w klasie, zwłaszcza jednoróżki Olivi. Czas w trzeciej klasie również minął bardzo szybko, ale jedynie Yur było smutno, że będzie musiała rozstać się ze swoją wychowawczynią. Klasa 4 W dalszych klasach Yur zaprzyjaźniła się z kilkoma klaczami ze swojej klasy. Miała też wrogów m.in : Sweet Flower, na której widok w Yuri coś się gotowało. Oczywiście przybyło więcej nauki, najgorzej szła jej matematyka, nienawidziła tego przedmiotu, ale nauczycielkę tego przedmiotu lubiła i dalej lubi. Zaczęła chodzić również na chór dla klas 4-6, który również prowadziła pani od muzyki, która prowadziła chór dla młodszych klas, na który również uczęszczała. Tam właśnie poznała swoje starsze koleżanki, a mianowicie z klas 6. Klaczka była pod wrażeniem ich wyglądu, a także umiejętności. Starsze klacze były w stosunku niej nawet bardzo miłe i pomagały, białej pegazicy zaaklimatyzować się w nowym otoczeniu. Jednak Yuri zaczęło niepokoić to, że niektóre z nich...stawały się coraz bardziej nachalne. Białej klaczce również dokuczano, a dokuczała jej jedna klacz z szóstych klas. Zawsze mówiła, że ma jej coś oddać bądź wyrzucała jej plecak do śmietnika, a emblemat też do śmietnika bądź toalety. Nastoletnie czasy Przeżycia miłosne Yur w tym czasie kiedy zaczęła dojrzewać (mniej więcej w piątej klasie), a także w wiekiem zaczęłam dziwnie czuć się przy swoim przyjacielu - Speed Ball'u. Zauważała to jednak z jej dobrych koleżanek - Victorie oraz powiedziała, że pomoże białej klaczy chociaż sama nie przepadała za ogierem. Wkrótce dowiedziały się o tym inne koleżanki, a nawet jedna umówiła Speed'a oraz Yuri na randkę. Yur nie mogła się doczekać oraz była podekscytowana. Gdy nadszedł dzień randki, ogier czekał na klaczkę. Niestety randka niezbyt dobrze skończyła się dla klaczki. Po randce klacz dostała rozwolnienia...okazało się, że Speed zamówił pizzę z pieczarkami, a Yur nie lubi pieczarek oraz jej żołądek źle na nie reaguje. Jednak były plusy, Yurina dowiedziała się tego co Speed o niej myśli, a to nawet były miłe rzeczy. Zdecydowała się mu o swoich uczuciach powiedzieć na Walentynki. Zrobiła nawet "walentynkę" na angielskim gdzie opisała swoje uczucia do ogiera. Dała walentynkę do dziewczyny, która je roznosiła. Sama zaś poszła ze stresu do damskiej toalety. Po kilku minutach wróciła do klasy, gdzie zauważyła jak jej walentynka leży podarta na podłodze, a Speed się najwidoczniej śmieję wraz ze swoimi "przyjaciółmi". Było to w klasie piątej. Minęło kilka miesięcy jednak Yuri wciąż myślała o swoim przyjacielu. Była zdołowana i w kółko opowiadała o nim, co zaczęło być udręką dla niektórych jej koleżanek, a Speed wciąż jej dokuczał. Wszystko zmieniło poznanie jednorożca imieniem Alex. Mieli takie same zainteresowania m.in.: anime oraz vocaloidy. Spędzała z nim wiele czasu, zupełnie zapominając o tym jak została potraktowana na Walentynki. Mijały tygodnie, a Yur była szczęśliwsza co zaczęły zauważać jej koleżanki. Chciały dużo rzeczy wiedzieć o nowym koledze białej klaczy. Klaczka jednak traktowała go jak zwykłego kolegę. Dużo czasu zaczęła również spędzać czas z klaczą imieniem Doris. Pomimo różnic charakterów oraz zainteresowań klaczę nieźle dogadywały się ze sobą. Wkrótce jednak biała klacz zaczęła dziwnie czuć się przy blondwłosej jednoróżce. Nikomu tego jednak nie chciała powiedzieć, ale Alex pierwszy się o tym dowiedział. Okazało się, że Yur zakochała się w czerwonej klaczy, ale ogier jej z tego powodu nie odrzucił, rozumiał ją, a także akceptował jej orientację, ponieważ on niegdyś...był w tej samej sytuacji co ona tylko z ogierem. Biała klacz zdecydowała się powiedzieć jej o swoich uczuciach. Powiedziała jej to wprost, gdy nikogo nie było na korytarzu szkolnym. Doris z początku myślała, że to "miłość przyjacielska", ale Yuri powiedziała jej, że to nie miłość przyjacielska. Czerwona klacz była zdezorientowana. Przez całe lekcję nie odzywała się do białej klaczy. O wszystkim szybko dowiedziała się Victorie widząc w jakim stanie jest Yur, a także Doris. Fioletową jednoróżkę to jednak nie zniechęciło do białej klaczy. Po lekcji Yurina wracała razem z Doris, rozmawiały o tym co się wydarzyło na korytarzu szkolnym. Jednoróżka powiedziała jej, że ona woli chłopców i, że nic do niej nie czuję. Powiedziała też jej, że biała klacz jest tylko dla niej przyjaciółką. Yuri to zrozumiała chociaż w głębi duszy czuła się zraniona. Gdy były już przed domem białej klaczy, powiedziały sobie "Cześć", a następnie Dori ruszyła w swoją stronę. Biała klacz nic o tej sprawie nie powiedziała rodzinie oraz bratu, ponieważ wiedziała co myślą o osobach innej orientacji niż hetero. Z jej rodziny wiedziała o tym tylko Sierra, ale nie wiedziała jak pomóc "siostrze". Bała się również o tym powiedzieć Kasi...nie wiedziała jak zareaguje na orientacje swojej przyjaciółki, Yuri bała się ponownego odrzucenia. Jeśli chodzi o Victorie...nie chciała zamęczać ją swoimi problemami. Klaczka wyżaliła się Alex'owi, który ją pocieszał. Wiedział co ona czuję, ponieważ on był w takiej samej sytuacji miesiąc bądź kilka miesięcy temu. Mijały tygodnie, a także zaczęły zbliżać się urodziny klaczy. Starała się przez ten czas poprawić swoje relacje z Doris, ale jej trudno było rozmawiać z białą klaczą. Yur ją rozumiała, ponieważ gdyby jej to wyznała ona to też by była w szoku, ale w mniejszym. W tym czasie zaczęła się już czuć przy Dori jak wcześniej, zaczęła się jednak za to dziwnie czuć przy Alex'ie, ale bała się mu o tym powiedzieć, ponieważ bała się ponownego odrzucenia. W dzień jej urodzin biała klacz spotkała Alex'a. Ogier złożył jej również życzenia, ale Yuri wyczuła, że coś jest nie tak...ogier dziwnie się przy niej zachował jakby był przy niej zakłopotany. Chłopak zabrał ją na boisko gdzie ją pocałował. Klacz była zaskoczona, a jednocześnie szczęśliwa. Ogier powiedział jej, że jest w niej zakochany od pewnego czasu i, że jest pewny swojej orientacji...że jest biseksualny. Yurina też mu wyznała co do niego czuję od pewnego czasu. Ogier zapytał się jej czy chciałaby zostać jego dziewczyną. Rozsądek Yur mówił jednak aby się zastanowić, ale serce mówiło, że ma się nie zastanawiać. Klacz posłuchała serca, a wtedy ona i Alex zostali parą. Szybko dowiedziała się o tym jakimś sposobem Doris, Victorie, a także reszta klasy białej klaczy. Czerwona jednoróżka znów zaczęła normalnie rozmawiać z Yuri, ale były dla siebie tylko koleżankami, Victorie i inne koleżanki Yuriny gratulowały jej, chociaż fioletowa klacz była trochę sceptycznie nastawiona, ale cieszyła się ze szczęścia dobrej koleżanki. Jeśli chodzi o ogierów oraz inne klacze raczej nie wierzyli w to, że klaczka jest w związku, ale jej to nie obchodziło. Przygoda ze smokiemZupełnie wymyślone. Pewnego dnia gdy Yur spacerowała sobie po Ponyville, pojawił się smok. Był cały czerwony i wielki, no może oprócz brzucha, który miał czarny. Zaczął budzić postrach mieszkańców Ponyville. Smok się jednak tym nie przejął tylko porwał białą pegazice, a mianowicie Yurinę, która nie zdołała uciec. Wypuścił ją dopiero gdzieś wysoko. Nie rozumiała o co chodzi jednak wiedziała tylko jedno...nie chciała być "drugim śniadaniem" dla smoka, który mierzył ją wzrokiem. Była trochę przerażona jednak zaczęła mierzyć smoka również swoim wzrokiem. I w ten sposób rozpoczęła się ,,Bitwa na Wzroki". Po pięciu minutach jednak smok wygrał, ale odstawił Yur na ziemię. Zdziwieniem było dla niej, że smok zawsze przylatywał do Ponyville...do niej. Okazało się, że jest nastoletnim smokiem o imieniu Light, dodatkowo okazało się, że potrafi mówić. Był pod wrażeniem jej odwagi i postanowił ją lepiej poznać, oczywiście najpierw Biała klacz często z nim latała po Ponyville, a nawet czasem próbowali szukać kryształów, ale niestety niezbyt jej to wychodziło, lepiej wychodziło to Light'owi. Klasa 6 I tak po kolejnych wakacjach oraz po kolonii tanecznej rozpoczęła się Klasa 6. Co oznaczało...więcej nauki oraz naukę języka niemieckiego dodatkowego. Miała również nadzieję, że nie urwie jej się kontakt z jej chłopakiem, który właśnie rozpoczął naukę w gimnazjum. Również wyzwaniem była nowa pani od muzyki, ale...okazało się, że jest całkiem miła. Pojawiła się również nowa pani od polskiego, która wydawała się, że nienawidzi klasy Yur, również dziwnie się uśmiechała tak jakby chciała powiedzieć "Przyjdę do Ciebie do domu i Cię zabiję". Biała pegazica za nią nie przepadała, a także starała się jej nie chodzić w drogę, a przynajmniej się starała. Była też nowa nauczycielka od historii, która była...dyrektorką szkoły. Klasa starała się na niej zrobić dobre wrażenie, dlatego na lekcjach byli cicho, ale szybko się przekonali, że pani dyrektor nie jest taka zła i bardzo ciekawie tłumaczy, nawet lepiej niż poprzednia pani. Karała tylko za rozmawianie na lekcji, pytaniem przy tablicy. Jeśli chodzi o huśtanie się na krzesłach, pani dla żartów mówiła, że ten kto będzie się huśtać na krześle ma zapłacić 5 monet. Była też nowa wychowawczyni klasy, a mianowicie pani od wf'u dziewczyn, ponieważ dawna wychowawczyni wyjechała do sanatorium. Jednak szybko się przyzwyczaiła się do uczniów jak i oni do niej. Również jak w poprzednich klasach, Yuri nosiła dziennik. Jednak pomimo zupełnie nowych rzeczy, wciąż spotykała się z Alex'em. Różne problemy W czasie szóstej klasy, rozpoczęły się różne problemy. Nie było tak przyjemnie jak w młodszych klasach, ale...Yur sądziła, że to tylko na początku tak będzie i było tak na początku, ale długo to trwało. Z jednego przedmiotu jej najgorzej wychodziło, a mianowicie z matematyki. Na sprawdzianach zawsze ledwo miało trójki, a gdy chciała poprawić i poprawiała wciąż dostawała trójki, chociaż się uczyła. Przez to często dochodziło do awantur pomiędzy nią, a jej mamą, która wolałaby aby jej córka dostawała same piątki bądź czwórki z matmy. To nie było jednak koniec problemów. Jej starszy brat zaczął uczyć się w gimnazjum gdzie kilka ogierów go dręczyło, a także miał problemy z, niektórymi przedmiotami. Swoje emocje wyładowywał na swojej młodszej siostrze. Oczywiście, Yur nie mówiła o tym rodzicom, ale powiedziała im co się dzieje w szkole brata i jak go traktują. Jednak też musiała słuchać kłótni ogiera z ich matką, która wkurzyła się za każdą jego jedynkę. O tych domowych problemach nie mówiła nikomu, tylko czasem swojemu chłopakowi, który był wściekły na jej brata, ale...on nic nie mógł niestety zrobić, chociaż chciał. Jednak zaczął się coraz bardziej od Yur oddalać, przez co była załamana. Jej koleżanka z klasy Victorie to zauważyła, a biała klacz jej powiedziała o co chodzi. Fioletowa jednoróżka, przyznała, że od początku była negatywnie nastawiona w stosunku do Alex'a, ponieważ nie zna go i za bardzo nie wie jaki jest, tylko wie tyle co jej koleżanka mówiła. Jeśli chodzi o ogiera, zaczął się do niej odzywać raz na tydzień, mówiąc, że ma dużo nauki, a także, że idzie spotkać się z jakąś klaczą. Yuri była zazdrosna, chociaż wiedziała, że jej chłopak, nawet nieźle dogaduje się z klaczami, ale traktował je tylko jak koleżanki, ale z tą nową zaczął spędzać więcej czasu. Biała pegazica ukrywała swoją zazdrość i mówiła, że wszystko "ok". W szkole Speed Ball zaczął jej bardziej dokuczać i wyśmiewać. Gdy widział ją na korytarzu szkolnym ledwo postrzymującą łzy on ją zawsze niespodziewanie straszył, przez co jej emocje nie wytrzymywały, chociaż czasem mu się odgryzała, ale to tylko czasem, nie miała serca aby ciągle się z nim kłócić. Po tym pocieszały ją, niektóre koleżanki z klasy. Pierwszy semestr zaczął mijać szybko, a Yur zanim się obejrzała był już nowy rok. Wtedy od pewnego czasu napisał do niej Alex z prośbą o spotkanie. Biała klacz powiedziała tylko rodzicom, że wychodzi na chwilę. Spotkali się na boisku. Ogier postanowił przejść do tej sprawy, która już od kilku tygodni leżała mu na sercu. Trudno było mu to powiedzieć, ale...powiedział, że musi z nią zerwać. Biała klacz zaniemówiła, zaczęła podejrzewać, że to ma jakiś związek z tamtą klaczą. Ogier zaczął odchodzić swoją stronę, a ona została sam, nie mogąc postrzymać łez. W drugim semestrze z jej matematyką byłą trochę lepiej...przynajmniej dostawała czwórki, a jak miała trójkę, szła ją poprawić. Jeśli chodzi o jej brata...trochę się uspokoił, ale wciąż nie panował nad swoimi emocjami, tak samo było z jej mamą. Wciąż jednak myślała o Alex'ie, który w ogóle zerwał z nią kontakt, a ona...nie miała odwagi do niego zadzwonić. Nowe znajomości z chłopakami Po tym jak Alex z nią zerwał, Yur chodziła zdołowana, nie mogła spać i prawie wszystko jej przypominało ogiera. Postanowiła o tym porozmawiać z Victorie, która jak się okazało...odetchnęła z ulgą gdy Yuri powiedziała, że już nie chodzi z ogierem. Jak wiadomo jednoróżka nie przepadała za Alex'em i z chęcią gdyby go spotkała powiedziałaby co o Nim myśli. Nowi...znajomi Zbliżał się koniec roku szkolnego, a Yuri spędzała czas z Kaśką, chodząc do sklepów z kosmetykami bądź rozmawiając o różnych rzeczach. Yurina zaczęła jednak czuć, że coś jest nie tak, ale również nie podobało jej się chodzenie do sklepów z kosmetykami, białą klacz po prostu to nudziło. Kasia zaczęła też mówić, że czasem naprawdę ciekawiej jest z jej koleżankami z klasy. Yur bardzo to zraniło, ponieważ przez ostatnie jedenaście lat nigdy jej tego nie powiedziała. Po tym ostatni raz z nią rozmawiało. Minęło kilka dni, a biała klacz wciąż myślała nad tymi relacjami z najlepszą przyjaciółką. Wszystko zmienił dzwonek od telefonu. Okazało się, że dzwoni jedna z klaczy, którą poznała w szkole...była to znajoma. Biała klacz wyszła na dwór i zauważyła tam właśnie tą klacz, a także inne klacze...a także Domino, którego znała z klasy, a także Mal'a...ogiera, którego poznała na boisku z koleżankami z klasy.Wszyscy poszli na spacer, chociaż Yuri od początku była sceptycznie nastawiona, ponieważ nie miała zbyt dobrych relacji z Domino. Zaczęli tam mówić, że pewien ogier się w niej zakochał. Biała klaczka była zdziwiona oraz nie sądziła, że jakiś chłopak, którego widziała kilka razy oraz z nim jeden raz rozmawiała zakochał się w niej. Reszte dnia spędzili na placyku, gdzie dołączyło się też dwóch ogierów - Crystal Stone oraz ten właśnie ogier, który w niej się niby zakochał. Nie zabrakło też rozmów na temat tyłu Yuriny, co ją irytowało, ale ukrywała to. Potem Yur pożegnała się z nimi i wróciła do siebie. Zakończenie Szkoły Podstawowej Zakończenie odbyło się w piątek o godzinie 8.00. Yur ubrała swoją czarną spódnicę, a także białą koszule z krótkim rękawem. Skierowała się w stronę swojej szkoły podstawowej. Gdy już tam była przed szkołą spotkała kilka swoich koleżanek, które robiły zdjęcia na pamiątkę. Yuri z kilkoma również zrobiła zdjęcia. Z każdą minutą przed szkołą zaczęło się pojawiać coraz więcej osób nie tylko z jej klasy, ale też z klas równoległych. Wszyscy weszli do szkoły, a następnie skierowali się w stronę sali gimnastycznej. Biała klacz zajęła miejsce wśród ogierów ze swojej klasy, ponieważ tam gdzie siedziały klacze miejsca były już pozajmowane. Najpierw zaczęła przemawiać pani dyrektor, a następnie zaczęły wychodzić osoby, które reprezentowały klasy np. w klasie Yuri, Agne reprezentowała klasę mówiąc wiersz. Następnie na środek zaczęli wychodzić wychowawcy, którzy wyczytywali osoby, które otrzymały świadectwo z czerwonym paskiem. Yurika była wśród tych kucyków. Następnie byli Ci, którzy otrzymali srebrne bądź złote tarcze. Yur była z tymi, którzy otrzymali srebrne tarcze. Następnie wszyscy skierowali się w stronę swoich klas. Yuri usiadła z Alexandrą, a następnie podpisała zeszyt jednej z klacz. Każdy otrzymał dyplomy, a także po książce. Yur otrzymała dyplom za bardzo dobre wyniki w nauce, a także za otrzymanie srebrnej tarczy + za noszenie dziennika. Po tym Yurina pożegnała się, a także przytuliła do swoich koleżanek z klasy. Chciała też pożegnać się ze Speed Ball'em, ale jego i jego brata już nie było. Tak zakończyło się zakończenie roku szkolnego Yuri, a także ze średnią 5.25. Przekonanie Dwa dni wakacji minęły Yuri spokojnie, do czasu gdy nie spotkała swoich nowych znajomych, bawiących się na placu zabaw dla żłobka. Próbowali również przekonać białą klacz aby weszła do nich, ale ona się nie zgodziła. Więc oni postanowili wyjść z placu, a następnie wszyscy skierowali się w stronę ławek. Tam oczywiście odbyła się rozmowa na temat tyłu Yur. Yurina wkurzyła się, ponieważ miała dosyć tych słów na temat swojego tyłu. Wtedy Crystal Stone oraz Mal zwrócili się do niej mówiąc, że powinna się cieszyć, ponieważ zapewne takich słów nie słyszy na temat swojego tyłu. Tak to prawda, Yur nigdy takich rzeczy nie słyszała na temat swojego tyłu, ale była przez to przekonana, że ogierzy mogą lecieć tylko na tył, a nie na charakter. Następnie skierowali się w stronę bazaruTak naprawdę sklepu spożywczego.aby kupić lody, ponieważ był to bardzo gorący dzień. Gdy grupa zakupiła lody ogier, który niby był zakochany w Yuri wrzucił przez "przypadek" papierek ze swoim telefonem i poprosił, a mianowicie tylko zwrócił się do białej klaczy aby ta wyciągnęła mu telefon ze śmietnika. Pegazica wyciągnęła mu telefon, a on jej podziękował, ale w głębi duszy nie chciała wyciągać mu telefon ze śmietnika, ale też zastanawiała się czemu zwrócił się do niej z prośbą o wyciągnięcie telefonu, a nie jakiegoś innego ogiera bądź sam. Wszyscy skierowali się w stronę placyku gdzie, zaczęli grać w butelkę. Wypadło na ogiera, który niby się zakochał w Yurinie. Crystal Stone dał mu wyzwanie aby pocałował Yurinę w brzuch. On jednak ją walnął kopytem dość mocno w brzuch. Wtedy biała klacz nie wytrzymała, chciała walnąć go w twarz, ale w porę się opanowała. Wszyscy się z tego śmiali. Wtedy pegazica zrozumiała, że wcale nie chcieli się z nią kolegować, tylko pożartować. Po dłuższej chwili inne klaczę poszły, a przerażeni ogierzy dołączyli do nich. Nie chcieli zostawać sami z Yuriną. Yur wróciła do domu, a następnie wszystko sobie przemyślała. Jednak nie długo miały się zbliżać, wakację nad morzem. Wakacje nad morzem Najpierw Yur wraz z bratem pojechała nad morze razem z dziadkami. Dopiero w następnym tygodniu miei przyjechać tam ich rodzice. Z dziadkami zajęli jeden z małych domków, a w sąsiedstwie z nim mieszkał jedynastoletni ogier, który również przyjechał tu na wakacje. Biała pegazica szybko się z nim zakolegowała. Często przychodziła na dwór aby się z nim pobawić bądź zająć się kotem, który żył w sąsiedztwie z kucykami i był na pół oswojony. W następnym tygodniu, ogier wyjechał, ale przyjechali do niej jak i do brata rodzice. Kolonia, której nie zapomni Pierwszy dzień w gimnazjum Bratnia dusza 'Osobowość' Zalety Szczera Yur jest bardzo szczerą klaczą. Znaczy potrafi kłamać, ale zawsze jej koleżanki zauważają, że coś jest nie tak i mówi im prawdę. Raczej klaczy nie lubi kłamać, a także gdy inni kłamią. Jednak sądzi, że czasem umiejętność kłamania się przydaje, ale nie pochwala tego. Lojalność Jest bardzo lojalną klaczą. Nigdy nie zostawia koleżanek w potrzebie, a nawet z nim zostaję gdy te mają kłopot. Potrafi wybierać pomiędzy swoim pokusami, a dobrem innym. Większość osób uważa, że jest za bardzo lojalna, ale jej to jakoś nie przeszkadza. Skromność Jest tak samą skromna co Prusy z Hetalii. Z jej skromnością jest różnie. Raz przechwala się wszystkim, a za drugim razem mówi, że błahostką. Jednak bardziej działa ta druga strona, która się niczym nie przechwala. Nie przechwala się dobrymi ocenami, osiągnięciami itp. Pomocna Pegazica jest każdemu chętna do pomocy. Nie lubi zostawiać najbliższych, a także koleżanki i kolegów samych z problemem. Każdemu chce pomóc, no chyba, że jest jej wrogiem to wtedy nie pomoże, ponieważ przypomina się jej jak ją traktuje. Innym jednak pomoga, po prostu nie potrafi sama kogoś z najbliższych bądź z kolegów z problemów. Romantyczna Ambitna Wady Nieśmiałość Yurina jest dość nieśmiałym kucykiem. Zawsze gdy ktoś przychodzi nowy to od razu zaczyna panikować, że powie coś głupiego, spuszcza głowę i mówi cicho. Najpewniej się czuję w towarzystwie kucyków, które zna, wtedy jest pewniejsza siebie. Jej nieśmiałość również powoduje to, że jak stoi na środku klasy w czasie odpytywaniu to spuszcza głowę lub robi się czerwona, ponieważ cała klasa ją mierzy w wzrokiem, a jak występuje sama na scenie to się strasznie stresuje. Wstydliwa Yur niezbyt przepada za występami publicznymi i przebywanie w dużej grupie z nieznajomymi kucykami. Bardzo się tego wstydzi, chociaż stara się to ukryć. Gdy jest czymś zawstydzona zaczyna się robić czerwona, a także podobnie jest gdy rozmawia z Speed Ball'em. Wrażliwość Klacz jest bardzo wrażliwa. Często płacze gdy któryś z chłopaków na nią na krzyczy lub ktoś inny. Dawniej też była wrażliwa na krytykę innych kucyków, ale na to się uodporniła. Również płacze gdy ktoś się z niej naśmiewa głównie z powodu tego, że dostała gorszą ocenę. Stara się nad swoją wrażliwością panować, ale coś jej nie wychodzi. Jednak zaczęła nad nią panować, że dzięki temu nie popłakała się na zakończeniu 6 klasy chociaż miała się zaraz rozpłakać. Nerwowość Yur jest bardzo nerwową osobą. Łatwo ją wyprowadzić z równowagi choć codziennie jest spokojna. Gdy coś ją wyprowadzi z równowagi krzyczy i przeklina. Wkurza ją gdy ktoś obraża kucyki o innych poglądach, zainteresowaniach, rasy czy po prostu przez orientację. Nie lubi oraz denerwują ją ogierzy, którzy klepią klaczę tam gdzie nie trzeba i rozmawiają ciąglę o zboczonych rzeczach. Uparty charakter Jest bardzo upartą klaczą. Zazwyczaj zawsze stoi przy swoim i nie pozwala na to aby ktoś zmienił jej zdanie. Upiera się przy wszystkim oraz przy różnych rzeczach. Potrafi jednak czasem się opanować. Zazdrość Jest bardzo zazdrosną klaczą. Gdy była w związku, to gdy jej chłopak mówił, że pewna klacz chciała go pocałować, byłam wkurzona, a szał tłumiła w sobie. Obecnie jest zazdrosna o to, że jej brat jest lepiej traktowany od niej i o wiele innych osób m.in.: przyjaciół. Wredność Biała pegazica jednak nie jest zawsze wredna, jest tylko wredna w stosunku do osób, których nie lubi. Dla nich nie ma szacunku, ale to tylko do, niektórych kucyków w jej wieku np. Sweet Flower. Do starszych nie jest jednak wredna, ponieważ wie, że nie może. Nienormalność Yuri niestety jest lekko nienormalną klaczą. Ponieważ często rozmawia ze sobą, co inne kucyki trochę przeraża, ale stara się nie robić tego w miejscach publicznych. Często zachowuje się nienormalnie co denerwuje jej rodzinę, a najbardziej jej mamę, ale stara się nad sobą panować. Lekko zboczona Yurika dawniej nie była zboczona. Kiedy jej klasa była zboczonaAle najbardziej część męska była zboczona., ona nie miała z niczym skojarzeń. Wszystko się zaczęło kiedy zaczęła spotykać się ze swoim drugim chłopakiem, który bardzo zboczony. Przez niego często klacz miała skojarzenia, a także uczył ją pisania scen 18+. Obecnie tylko lekko jest zboczona, na szczęście tylko lekko. Ma czasem skojarzenia, a także czasem ogląda Yaoi 18+Ale to rzadko. Niecierpliwa Klacz jest dość niecierpliwym kucykiem. Znaczy z początku jest trochę cierpliwa jednak gdy rzeczy zaczynają się przedłużać, zaczyna to ją wkurzać. Jednak stara się z tym walczyć i nawet jej to wychodzi. Leniwa Klaczka jak chyba każdy kucyk jest dość leniwa. Często odwleka taką rzecz jak naukę czy odrabianie lekcji, ale szybko je robi. Nie lubi obowiązków domowych i lubi długo spać, ale...niestety musi wypełniać obowiązki domowe, a śpi dość krótko. Niska samoocena Yurika ma niestety niską samoocenę, nie wierzy w siebie. Uważa, że brzydko wygląda dlatego zazwyczaj nie lubi się pokazywać i woli aby to ładniejsze od niej klacze się pokazywały. Nie wierzy też w swoje umiejętności i tu głównie chodzi o rysowanie, a także sport. Pechowiec Pegazica należy do tych co prawie zawsze w życiu mają pecha. Zawsze jej się obrywa, nie ważne czy to wina jej brata, ona też dostaje karę. Często też potyka się o sznurówki trampek bądź dostaje w głowę drzwiami lub wlatuje w słup. Uważa też, że w towarzystwie,w którym przebywa przynosi pecha. Inne cechy Marzycielka Broni jest typową marzycielką. Uwielbia marzyć oraz śnić na jawie. Przez to często jej mózg "wyłącza się" na lekcjach i nie myśli. Przez to również wymyśliła swoją siostrę bliźniaczkę Sierrę. Często również śpiewa o swoich marzeniach. Wie jednak, że nigdy się nie spełnią. Infaltywność Yuri jest lekko dziecinną klaczą. Gdy jest sama lub kiedy nikt nie patrzy lubi oglądać bajki dla małych kucykówNie wolno?Mam prawo :3. m.in.: "My little human", nowej generacji, a także wiele innych. Zdarza się jej bawić czasem swoimi figurkami słoników, ale już to rzadko robi. Stara się jednak z tym ukrywać, ponieważ jej mamie to niezbyt odpowiada. Jednak z drugiej strony z tego powodu potrafi się dogadać z małą córką, koleżanki swojej mamy. Otaku, a także yaoinistka Yuri jest fanką anime, a także mang. Chętnie je ogląda, a jeśli chodzi o mangi ma zamiar je czytać. Również ogląda yaoi i jest tzn. yaoinistką, jednak zostawia to dla siebie bądź mówi to bliskim znajomym. Nie rozmawia również o anime w tym yaoi bez przerwy, ponieważ wie, że większość osób niezbyt przepada za anime w yaoi, zwłaszcza w gronie swoich znajomych, których większość nie ogląda anime. Obecnie jednak o swoim zainterosowaniu jakim jest anime w tym Yaoi, ponieważ w nowej klasie większość klaczy ogląda anime, w tym kilka Yaoi. Chłopięca Paruje wszystkich Vicky uwielbia paringi, a także parować inne osoby. Uwielbia parować postacie z anime, z realnego świata, gier, filmów i wielu innych. W swojej klasie oraz szkołę łączyła w paringi. Łączyła Speed Ball'a z Domino, Victorie z Computer Pen, a także Agne z Marthą. Ma wiele paringów (zwłaszcza paringi chłopakxchłopak, które wręcz uwielbia). Również stara się wykonać rysunek do tego paringu narysować jakiś rysunek, ale rzadko to robi. Podejrzliwość Yur zwykle nie jest podejrzliwa, ale gdy jest on jest podejrzliwa tylko w stosunku do niemiłych kucyków, które są dziwnie dla niej miłe bądź nowe, które zrobiły na niej niezbyt dobre wrażenie, ponieważ sądzi, że ten pierwszy, a także drugi przykład ma złe zamiary. Jednak w stosunku do miłych, a także do kucyków, które zna nie jest podejrzliwa. 'Umiejętności' Muzyka Śpiew Yur według innych bardzo ładnie śpiewa. Uważa jednak, że śpiewa przeciętnie. Uczęszcza również na chór szkolny i ma zamiar to kontynuować w gimnazjum. Często śpiewa idąc do szkoły i w domu. Najczęściej śpiewa piosenki Vocaloidów, koreańskich i japońskich zespołów, openingi z anime, zakończenia z anime i wiele innych. Granie na gitarze Gra na gitarze od czwartej klasy. Można powiedzieć, że nawet nieźle jej idzie. Yuri uczy się również w domu różnych nut z piosenek, które znajduję w internecie na gitarę. Gra również aby się odstresować, a także gdy ma chore gardło i nie może śpiewać. Granie na flecie Yurina gra na flecie również od czwartej klasy. Związane to było z przynoszeniem na lekcję muzyki fletu. Potrafi mniej więcej większość utworów z książek, a także z tych, które podaje jej nauczycielka. Yuri jednak ćwiczy grę na tym instrumencie tylko na lekcjach bądź w domu gdy musi zadać jakąś ocenę. Rysowanie Pegazica w wolnym czasie uwielbia rysować. Chętnie rysuje dla siebie jak i dla innych. Rysuje kucyki, chibi, a także ludzi w stylu mangi i anime. Dawniej niezbyt jej dobrze wychodziło rysowanie, ale i tak to robiła. Obecnie jednak rysuje lepiej niż kilka lat temu, ale jeszcze doskonali swoje umiejętności. Chodziła również gdy była młodsza na zajęcia plastyczne, ale to było dawno. Obecnie rysuje w domu, bądź na lekcjach i an przerwach gdy się nudzi. Sport Pływanie Pegaz bardzo lubi pływać. Uczęszcza na lekcję pływania od zerówki i nawet nieźle jej idzie. W wodzie świetnie się czuję i potrafi się w niej zrelaksować. Z pływania dostawała zawsze piątki, a nawet czasem Yur chciała wziąć udział w szkolnych zawodach pływackich, ale tu była przeziębiona albo coś innego. Siatkówka Yuri chętnie gra w siatkówkę. Należy ona do jej ulubionych sportów. Najbardziej lubi serwować piłkę, ale różnie to jej wychodzi. Czasem jej to wychodzi, a czasem jej, ale stara się robić aby było wszystko dobrze. Nie chodziła na dodatkową siatkówkę w podstawówce, ale planuje, chodzić na nią w gimnazjum. Piłka kopytkowa Yuri chętnie gra w siatkówkę. Należy ona do jej ulubionych sportów. Najbardziej lubi serwować piłkę, ale różnie to jej wychodzi. Czasem jej to wychodzi, a czasem jej, ale stara się robić aby było wszystko dobrze. Nie chodziła na dodatkową siatkówkę w podstawówce, ale planuje, chodzić na nią w gimnazjum. Koszykówka Yurina lubi grać w koszykówkę. W klasie piątej chodziła na zajęcia dodatkowe z koszykówki, ale ze względu na za dużo dodatkowych zajęć i to, że kończyła się koszykówka po 18.00. Obecnie często gra w ją nie tylko na wf, ale też w czasie wakacji. Planuje też zapisać się na dodatkową koszykówkę w gimnazjum. Języki obce Angielski Yur uczy się tego języka od Przedszkola jednak bardziej się za niego wzięła dopiero w Podstawówce. Łatwo jej wchodzi do głowy i ogólnie lubi się go uczyć. Uczęszcza również na zajęcia dodatkowe z tego właśnie języka. Często robi projekty na angielski na ocenę dodatkową. Jest jej ulubionym językiem razem z językiem Japońskim. Niemiecki Klaczka uczy się tego języka ze względu tego, ponieważ tam gdzie idzie do gimnazjum uczą tylko dwóch języków : angielskiego i niemieckiego. Klacz jak na razie uczęszcza tylko na zajęcia dodatkowe gdzie jest w grupie z dwoma ogierami, a mianowicie ze swoim starszym bratem, a także młodszym o rok ogierem, z którym nawet Yur nieźle się dogaduje. Z początku niezbyt jej dobrze szło, ponieważ w szkole nie ma języka niemieckiego, a jej brat oraz kolega mają w szkole. Po pewnym czasie zaczęło jej iść lepiej, a nawet planuje napisać test, który decyduję o tym do jakiej grupy się dostanie (ten sam test jest również obowiązkowy do angielskiego). Japoński Hiszpański Pół przezroczystość 'Zainteresowania' Muzyka Yurina ma inny gust muzyczny niż swoje koleżanki ze szkoły. Nie lubi One Directions i innych takich. Woli japoński pop oraz Vocaloidy. Z początku te zainteresowanie muzyką powodowały, że inni na Yurine patrzyli się dziwnie, ponieważ większość osób z klasy nie lubiło takiej muzyki, ale z czasem zaakceptowali to. Również słucha rapu, metalu i rock'a to kolejny powód dlaczego ludzie brali ją z idiotkę, ponieważ ta muzyka nie pasuje jej do charakteru, ale z czasem to też zaakceptowali. Dawniej słuchała pop'u jak swoje koleżanki, ale obecnie taką muzyką gardzi (choć są wyjątki). Również lubi słuchać piosenek z openingów anime. Anime Yurina lubi, a nawet kocha oglądać anime. Dawniej wolała kreskówki, ale gdy ich przestała oglądać (choć są jeszcze wyjątki) to przerzuciła się na anime. Ogląda Hetalie, Kuroshitsuji, Death Note i Pokemon. Lubi też łączyć postacie z anime w pary co też może wydawać się dziwne najczęściej tworzy paringi yaoi i yuri . Czasem też ogląda takie anime, które są uważane za najgorsze np. Boku no Pico czy Shounen maid Kuro-kunNie polecam...no chyba, że jesteś ciekawy co to za anime. aby sprawdzić czy rzeczywiście są takie. Potem żałuje, że takie anime shoutacon oglądała. Czasem też zdarza się jej pooglądać lolicon, a mianowicie Kodomo no jikan, który ją rozśmiesza, ponieważ większość scen jest zabawnych, a zarazem od openingu boli ją brzuch, a coraz bardziej zastanawia się kto był taki inteligenty aby tamtego chłopaka jakim jest Aoki zatrudniać jako nauczyciela. Obecnie już rzadko ogląda lolicon. Zdarzy się też jej, że poogląda jakieś urywki na You Tube jakiegoś anime (najczęściej yaoi lub yuri), ale to rzadko. Zaczęła jednak oglądać anime Yaoi i Yuri, ale z czasem Yuri zaczęło ją obrzydzać i pokochała Yaoi. Gry Komputerowe Internetowe X-box 360 Yur gra na X-boxie. Uwielbiać grać w różne gry, a nawet swojego brata gdy ten nie potrafi przejść jakiegoś poziomu lub z nim gra. Gra też czasem gry z kinectem. Jednak, że X-box jest w pokoju brata, a Yuri nie chce się tam z bardzo chodzić już nie za często gra na tym i teraz gra na nerwach telefonie w gry internetowe. PSP Telewizja Seriale Programy Kreskówki Niezbyt często ogląda kreskówki. Ogląda je tylko gdy jej brat przychodzi na telewizję. Ogląda z nim ,,Wodogrzmoty Małe", ,,Duch i nas dwóch", ,,Paczki z planety X", ,,Zwyczajny Serial" i wiele innych. Również sama ogląda ,,Byle do Przerwy", ,,Scooby - Doo", kreskówkę bądź serial ,,My little Human" i wszystkie sezony kreskówki ,,Total Drama"Z tłumaczenia na polski Totalną Porażkę. 'Co lubi, a czego nie' Lubi Anime Yurina sądzi, że to coś najlepszego nawet lepsze od kreskówek. Jej pierwszym anime było ,,Pokemon", które oglądała w dzieciństwie, ale wtedy jeszcze nie wiedziała, że to anime. Wróciła do oglądania anime dopiero gdy miała 11 lat, znajdując na You Tube anime ,,Death Note" (o którym kiedyś dyskutowały osoby z pewnego forum). Potem zaczęła oglądać ,,Kuroshitsuji", czasem zdarza się jej pooglądać ,,Naruto", ,,Junjou Romantica" oraz ,,K-on!", a także "Maiden Rose". Jej ulubionym anime stało się ,,Hetalia". Nie lubi jednak gdy ktoś się śmieje z powodu tego, że ogląda anime, a także gdy ktoś nazywa anime "chińskimi bajeczkami". Jeśli chodzi o mangi to ich nie czyta, ponieważ nie posiada ich, a kupić ich też za bardzo nie może, ale planuje je kupić. Kolor fioletowy Yur uwielbia ten kolor oraz uważa, że nie ma nic lepszego od tego koloru. Lubi wszystkie odcienie tego koloru, ale najbardziej lubi ciemny fiolet oraz też jasny fiolet. Chociaż sądzi, że bez fioletowego się nie obejdzie, lubi również inne koloru tęczy, no może oprócz różowego. Deszcz Yuri uwielbia patrzeć się jak deszcz pada i przysłuchiwać się jak krople spadają na szyby. Często nawet chodzi w czasie deszczu bez parasolki albo bez kaptura od kurtki przeciw deszczowej. Jednak nie przepada za tym gdy się za bardzo rozpada, ponieważ wtedy jest cała mokra i wtedy trudno jej się wysuszyć. Noc Romantycznych ogierów Muzykę Figurki z porcelany Kreskówki Zwierzęta Gry Rysować Vocaloidy Chibi Nie lubi Przemocy Sukienek Koloru różowego Samotności Chamskich i zapatrzonych w siebie ogierów Zapachu papierosów Zbyt dużego światła słonecznego 'Relacje rodzinne' Peter Lili Heart Strong Yuri wraz ze swoim starszym bratem kiedy byli młodsi byli bardzo ze sobą blisko. Często się razem bawili chociaż często Yurina zabierała mu żołnierzyki, ponieważ chciała się nimi bawić. Bawił się z nią petshop'ami, a także wychodził na dwór. Ich jednak relacje zaczęły się zmieniać gdy Heart po powrocie ze szkoły, ale to w starszych klasach podstawówki był wkurzony, co odbijało się na białej klaczy, nie tylko przemocą słowną. Również Yur nie chętnie przyjmowała go do swojego pokoju, ale nie słuchał jej i przebywał u niej w pokoju oglądając telewizje. Jednak nie zmieniło tego, że po szkole Strong nie znęcał się nad Yur jak i przed szkołą. Potrafiła jednak czasem się odgryźć, ale tylko czasem, ponieważ jej brat był od niej silniejszy i nie miało to sensu aby się z nim biła. O tym co się działo wiedziała tylko Victorie, a także były chłopak Yuriny - Alex, który szczerze nienawidził go. Obecnie pomimo tego, że czasem Heart ma zły humor i atakuje Yur nie tylko przemocą słowną, biała pegazica zajmuje się nim i jest w stosunku do niego troskliwa i opiekuńcza, ponieważ jej mama chce aby zajmowała się bratem, ale w pewnym sensie robi to też z własnej woli. Koleżanki na kolonii z pokoju Yuriny, zauważyły to jak i zachowanie jego w stosunku do niej gdy się wkurzy oraz to, że często przesiaduje (czasem bez pozwolenia) u nich w pokoju i wytłumaczyły jej, że nie powinna tak się zajmować swoim bratem, ponieważ on za cztery lata będzie dorosły, a także stawały w jej obronie i pocieszały gdy Heart chciał ją zaatakować, a także przemawiały ogierowi aby przestał tak się zachowywać i zaczął się kontrolować. Teraz gdy kolonia się skończyła, Yur tak intensywnie nie zajmuje się bratem, a on nie wchodzi jej już tak często do pokoju. Sierra Sierra poznała na skutek snu Yuriny. Biała klacz wyobraziła sobie klacz, coś w stylu połączenia Sierry oraz Izzy z ,,Totalnej Porażki", a także Pinkie Pie. Kilka razy pojawiała się w jego śnie tylko jako koleżanka, a nawet przyjaciółka Yuri. Nazwała ją również Sierra chociaż z początku chciała Misa. Wszystko się zmieniło gdy klaczka spostrzegła, że widzi klacz o czarnych włosach z brązowymi pasemkami. Okazało się, że przez przypadek klacz stworzyła swoją siostrę bliźniaczkę, którą ona tylko dostrzega. Sierra i Yurina bardzo się lubią. Chociaż biała klacz czasem nie popiera szalonych pomysłów swojej "swojej siostry" i wciąga w je Yurinę dalej są w dobrych relacjach. Lubią razem oglądać ,,Totalną Porażkę", a także anime. Sierra uwielbia również dokuczać swojemu "bratu", co jej nigdy nie wychodzi. 'Relacje z innymi kucykami' Moje OC Nata Nate, a właściwie Natanielle poznała na Warsztatach Rysunkowych, które właśnie odbywały się w Ponyville. Niebieska klacz przyjechała tam z samego Canterlotu. Yuri zainteresowały jej rysunki i odważyła się rozpocząć rozmowę. Klacze ma ją wspólne zainteresowania jakimi są m.in.: muzyka czy właśnie rysowanie. Obie są nawet mniej więcej podobnym wiekuNata ma 16 lat, a Yurina 13 lat., chociaż jednak Nata jest trochę starsza od Yur ona lubi jej towarzystwo. Często przysyłają do siebie listy. Light (smok) Iride Royal Blue Nastoletnia klacz poznała ją, gdy ona przyjechała na wakacje do Fillydelphi. Yurina poszła sama na spacer, gdzie Royal Blue również się przechadzała. Roya zainteresowała się nią i rozpoczęła z nią pierwsza rozmowę od razu zauważając, że Yuri jest nieśmiała i większość innych rzeczy, które się w niej nie spodobały, oczywiście wprost tego nie powiedziała, ponieważ nie chciała jej zranić. Pomimo różnic charakterów oraz wieku klacze nawet nieźle ze sobą się dogadują. Traktują się jak dobre koleżanki. To Royal poznała Yurine z Iride oraz uszczęśliwiło ją to, że klacze ze sobą się dogadały. Ponyfikacje znajomych i przyjaciół z prawdziwego życia Julie Kaśka Alex Roxy Speed Ball W dzieciństwie biała klacz często oglądała za drzewa jak on wraz ze swoim bratem bliźniakiem grali w piłkę nożną. Klaczka jednak bała się do niego podejść i przedstawić się. Poznali się jednak w pierwszej klasie podstawówki. Siedzieli również w tej samej klasie. Speed często bronił Yuri przed wyśmiewaniem jak i dokuczaniem. Pożyczali od siebie lekcję. Nieźle się dogadywali. Wszystko zmieniła klasa czwarta gdzie przyjaciel strasznie się zmienił. Zaczął dokuczać Yur, ale to tylko przy kolegach, a jak ich nie było zachowywał się przy niej jak kiedyś. Obecnie Yurika uważa, że Speed chce się przypodobać swoim kolegom jej kosztem, ale i tak go dalej lubi. Był też jej pierwszą miłością, ale on ją odrzucił na Walentynki. Niestety z biegiem czasu Speed zaczął bardziej dokuczać swojej "przyjaciółce" bardziej, wszystko po to aby przypodobać się swoim kolegom. Yur strasznie to się nie podobało, zwłaszcza że w głębi duszy dalej coś do niego czuła. Ogier jednak kiedy nie ma jego kolegów traktuje ją normalnie, a także pożycza od niej lekcję, a ona od niego. Klaczka jednak nie jest pewna czy robi to dla żartów czy taki jest dla niej naprawdę. Najczęściej jednak teraz się kłócą. Również Yuri paringuje go z jego przyjacielem, ponieważ sądzi że Speed nieźle pasuje na Seme. Yur zmieniła o nim zdanie gdy okazało się, że jej Walentynkę dla niego nie zniszczył on, tylko Chigai - ziemski kucyk, który zakochał się w białej klaczy oraz nie mógł się pogodzić z myślą o tym, że Yuri jest zakochana w Speedzie. Nie zmieniło to nic jednak w relacjach Yuri i jej najwidoczniej dalej przyjaciela. Nie związali się, a ich relację są różne. Yellow Ball Elize Doris Meggie Chigai Kate Caroline Tommy Dominica Sweet Flower Domino Ponyfikacje innych użytkowników Hope Light Poznali się w sklepie zologicznym. Yurina obserwowała zwierzaki, a do niej podeszła i zagadała słowami ,, fajowy królik co nie?". Od tamtej pory zaczęły się spotykać i rozmawiać. Sweet Draw Sweet Draw wraz z Yuriną poznały się w czasie spaceru ze swoimi psami. Tego dnia Sweet Draw była z psem Ponyville, po drodze spotkała białą, nieco wyższą od nią klacz spacerującą z york'iem. Różowa klacz postanowiła rozpocząć rozmowę z Yuriną. Chwilę ze sobą rozmawiały i jak się okazało są w podobnym wieku, a także mają podobne zainteresowania i trochę podobne charaktery. A jeśli chodzi o ich psy...Yurina trzymała swojego gdzieś przy skrzydłach, ponieważ zaczepiał psa Sweet. Obecnie nie spotykają się tylko czasami na spacerach z psami, ale też w czasie lotów, a także przez to, że Yuri często odwiedza Cloudstale. Fumetsu No Fumetsu No z Yuriną poznały się gdy ta pierwsza przyjechała w odwiedziny do Ponyville. Spacerując po miasteczku, zderzyła się z białą pegazicą. Yuri od razu zaczęła przepraszać ziemskiego kucyka, a następnie przedstawiły się sobie. Pegazica od razu skapnęła się, że jej imię jest japońskie i od razu skojarzyła, że Fumetsu pochodzi z Japonii. Przez jakiś czas ze sobą rozmawiały, okazało się też szybko, że mają podobne zainteresowania. Również Yur była na przyjęciu urodzinowym Fumetsu No. Obecnie planują ponownie się spotkać, a na razie mają ze sobą kontakt na różne sposoby. Cream Cupcake Cream Cupcake, a także Yurina poznały się na kursie html. Obie tam poszły ze względu na jeden powód...chciały udoskonalić swoje umiejętności jeśli chodzi o te kody, ale też Yurina chciała się o nich, trochę więcej pouczyć. Yur zainteresowała się ziemskim kucykiem i podszedła do niej, zaczynając rozmowę, chociaż przypominało to jakieś ciche słowa oraz ciągle odwracała wzrok od klaczy. Jednak jakimś cudem normalnie zaczęły rozmawiać i nawet zauważyły, że mają nawet podobne charaktery. Obecnie spotykają się poza kursem. 'Opinie' Mane 6 Księżniczka Twilight SparkleNo co?Twilight dalej należy do Mane 6 Yur dowiedziała się o niej gdy ta przyjechała do Ponyville. Z początku wiedziała tylko, że to najlepsza uczennica Księżniczki Celestii. Była pod wrażeniem gdy razem z przyjaciółkami pokonała Księżycową Wiedźmę, ale była niezadowolona gdy wszelkie gratulacje ona otrzymała. W szkole ciągle słyszała m.in.: "Twilight Sparkle uratowała Equestrie!". Niezbyt też się przyzwyczaiła do tego, że została nową księżniczka, ale stara się to zaakceptować, a także mieć do niej szacunek. Księżniczki Znaczkowa Liga 'Zwierzęta' Yuri bardzo lubi zwierzęta. Gdy miała 5 lat była właścielką (wraz ze swoim bratem) kilku rybek, nie pamięta ich ras, ale ich imiona tak. Nazywały się : Nemo, Bolek, Lolek, Sissi, Sali oraz Zygzak. Każdą po kolei kochała, a także chętnie się nimi zajmowała. Niestety z niewiadomych powodów rodzice oddali je do pracy jej dziadka. Yur była z tego powodu bardzo smutna, ale cieszyła ją nowa wiadomość, a mianowicie taka, że rodzice postanowili przygarnąć pod swój dach świnkę morską. Tak się stało...w wieku 6 lat rodzice Yuri, a także jej brata kupili rudą, małą świnkę morską. Rodzeństwo od razu ją, a mianowicie jego pokochali. Nazwali go Piorun. Rudy świnek morski mieszkał w klatce w pokoju Yuriny, a ona jak i jej brat chętnie im się zajmowali. Piorun żył przez pięć lat i był bardzo posłuszny oraz inteligenty. Potrafił dojść do pokoju Yur z pokoju rodziców, a także chętnie sam wchodził na ręcę mamy białej klaczy. W wieku 9 lat, Yuri została właścicielką psa Yorka imieniem Montana. Zawsze po szkole wychodziła z nią na spacery, a także wieczorami. Jednak inni domownicy też się nią zajmowali. Montana jednak zawsze bała się podejść do Pioruna, a Yur bała się ją do niego puszczać, ze względu na to, że suczka mogła skoczyć na gryzonia. Jednak gdy Yur miała 11 lat, Piorun zaczął chorować, nie mógł jeść ani pić. Rodzice zabrali go do weterynarza, okazało się, że świnka morska zjadła pomidora z drewienkiem z troci. Drewienko utknęło mu w przełyku. To były jego ostatnie dni życia. Pewnego ranka, biała pegazica usłyszała jak jej mama płaczę. Okazało się, że Piorun się nie ruszał, ale i też nie oddychał. Pegazica bardzo to przeżyła i przez kilka dni płakała. Rok później rodzice kupili nową świnkę morską, długowłosą o białych włosach, czarnej łacie na oku oraz rudym kolorem na plecach. Z początku nie wiadomo jaka była płeć tej świnki morskiej, ale okazało się, że to samiec. Mama Yuri nazwała go Blondas. 'Cytaty' "Na Święte Cesarstwo Rzymskie!" Przerażona lub podeksytowana Yurina. "No generalnie..." Yurina zaczyna opowiadać. "Z kim ja mieszkam..." Do swojego brata. "Z kim ja pracuje..." Do kolegi z klasy. "Normalnie jak na Zgromadzeniu Narodowym w Hetalii." Podczas jakiejś dyskusji z wieloma kucykami. *z pogardą*I wszyscy szczęśliwi. Yay."' ''Do koleżanki, która się czymś przechwala''A Yurinie to się nie podoba "Dzisiejsze piosenki niczego nie uczą, a uczą tylko kręcenia tyłem oraz lizania młotków/umywalek/skreśl niepotrzebne bądź dodaj." ''Przemyślenia Yur na temat dzisiejszych piosenek (chociaż są wyjątki). 'Ciekawostki' *Urodziny obchodzi 13 czerwca więc jest z pod znaku Bliźniąt. *Piszę opowiadania. *Słucha Vocaloidów, a jej ulubionym jest MEIKO i KAITO. *Lubi tworzyć paringi z udziałem swojej klasy, vocaloidów, postaciami z anime i wieloma innymi. *Jest zakochana w głębi duszy w Speed Ball'u, ale obecnie nie wie co o nim myśleć i sądzi, że jest w związku ze swoim przyjacielek, co Yur się podoba. *Ma pecha w miłości. *Gdy za kimś idzię nikt nie zauważa, że ona za nim idzie. *Rzadko się uśmiecha. *Ma dziwny śmiech, a w pewnym sensie taki https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0dg9vEMYlj0 *Jest obiektem kpin ze strony wielu ogierów. *Uwielbia paring MEIKOXKAITO. *Nie cierpi Walentynek. *Jej najbardziej ulubioną postacią z Total Dramy jest Courtney. *Możesz jej powiedzieć wszystko, ona i tak nikomu nie powie. *Nienawidzi Yuri, za to kocha Yaoi. *Ma często skojarzenia. *Nigdy za dużo nie mówi (sepleni). *Zbiera figurki z porcelany oraz aniołki. *Słucha piosenek zespołu the Gazette, Big Bang, The Beatles, a do jej ulubionych wykonawców należy John Lennon. *Nie lubi One Direction. *Marzy o pokoju na świecie. *Nie przepada za piosenkami ze świata współczesnego, ale jest dużo wyjątków. *Czarne pasemka zrobiła sobie tydzień przed rozpoczęciem klasy 6. *Była w dzieciństwie trochę rozpieszczana, ale nie wpłynęło to na jej charakter w przyszłości. *Nie jest pewna swojej orientacji. *W wersji chibi widać tylko u niej jeden kosmyk włosów. *Jej ulubionym paringiem z anime "Hetalia" jest PruCan, ale lubi też inne. *Siła jej skrzydłobić wynosi 6.5. *Dawniej chciała być w związku (i była), obecnie jednak sądzi, że chłopak jest jej zbędny. 'Galeria' Yurina/Galeria 'Przypisy' Kategoria:Pegazy Kategoria:Klacze Kategoria:Klacze bez znaczka Kategoria:Ponysony Kategoria:Pegazy ze znaczkiem Kategoria:Kucyki Kategoria:Kucyki bez znaczków